Ultimate Bad B
1= |-| 2= Ultimate Bad B (アルティメットバッドB Arutimettobaddo B) Ultimate Bad B is the fan-made thirty four season of Super Sentai series by Power Rangers Alpha Neon. Plot The peaceful life of a man takes a sharp turn as a childhood friend enters his life. The childhood friend claims the man is actually stuck within a dream world, a world from which there is only one way out and this 'dream person' will show the way. Sure of the truth in this situation, but somewhat distrustful of this childhood friend, the man cautiously agrees to the proposal, if all this turns out to be false, this choice will seem foolish, but it's still worth checking out. ' ―Narrator' But what if this childhood friend can't be trusted. Or what if the wrong person was picked for this. How could an ordinary man come out of this situation in a better way? Time to find anywhere. Characters 6th Ranger More Ranger Allies Morris Shepherd Ira McKnight Earl Pollard Villains Mister Purple Scimitar Prof. Crow Dreadhound Coffin Tooth Poisonteeth Blight Golem Barracuda Harpy Morpher/Changer/Henshin Device *'Main article: Transformation Devices (Ultimate Bad B)' Electro Blockade Obscurator Howl Load Evaluator Mutator Warfare Doomshooter Vitality Augmentron Engine Arsenal *'Main article: Arsenal (Ultimate Bad B)' DNA Virus Concealer Heavy Essence Morphomatic Interface Bonetalon Gyrator Crystal Azurys Laser Enthraller Weapon *'Main article: Weapon (Ultimate Bad B)' Rockscale Lighting Rod Wickedhoof Apocalypse Pike Embergrowl Bristleblitz Nevaeh Omnistopper Doomlash Alloy Cannon Ashwin Ripper and Reaper Lycaon Undersigil Vilkas Earthnet Lycus Moonrifle Konrad Warpmaster Vehicle Houndoom Hebreamotive Chubaka Breovlescart Skidi Meogimobile Maugrim LFA Bloodmaw Nuclear Fusion Invisitruck Predator Greyhound Timber Deopecraft Power-Ups Belphegor Jumbler Interface Ulrich Catalyzer Mechanism Vuk Battle Transmutator Wolf Pack Bot Alpha Colossus Bot Nova Armageddon Bot Tundra Matador Bot Hector Oleqator Bot Prince Ibemx Bot Mighty X Bot Gigabit Machine Bot Combined Mecha/Megazords Astro Maiyun Gattai Legion Oh Royal Trinity Gattai Battalion Oh Maximum Astro Gattai Trinity Z Oh Armageddon Arcanine Gattai Unit Oh Ukttron Orilator Gattai Otis Oh Astro Royal Gattai Nebechadnezzar Oh Trivia *Shirai, Chinen, Oshita transform into Ultimate Bad B As Aldo, Bertram, Carlo for the first time. Backstory *Shirai - He's independent, determined and calm. But there's more than this to somebody with his troubled past. He was born and grew up in a decent family in a poor town, he lived without worry until he was about 16 years old, but at that point, things took a turn for the worst. He lost his family in a robbery gone wrong and was now part of a sinister clan. With the help of a stranger, he had to survive in a bitter world. But with his ingenuity and charm, he managed to remain out of reach of danger and keep ahead of the curve. This has turned him into the man he is today. Having finally found some stability, he now works on traveling and surviving nature. By doing so, he hopes to find answers to the events of the past and finally find joys and comforts of life he has never had. *Chinen - He's observant, punctilious and calm. But this is all just a facade, a mechanism to deal with his tormented past. He was born and grew up in an average family in a large village, he lived free of trouble until he was about 15 years old, but at that point, life took a turn for the worst. He lost his brother in a rebellion and was now part of a sinister clan. While persued by the authority he had to survive in a rough world. But with his eagerness and vigor, he managed to overcome all odds and battle the elements. This has turned him into the man he is today. After finally turning life around, he now works as a sailor. By doing so, he hopes to support a new, honest life and finally find tranquility he has never had. *Oshita - He's sullen, impulsive and harsh. But this is all just a facade, a mechanism to deal with his horrifying past. He was born and grew up in a broken family in a large community, he lived without worry until he was about 13 years old, but at that point, things took a turn for the worst. He lost his parents in a power outage and was abandoned by all. With a newfound friend, he had to survive in a relentless world. But with his fighting skills and skills, he managed to survive everything and conquer all fears and doubts. This has turned him into the man he is today. Settled down and with some peace and quiet, he now works on traveling and surviving nature. By doing so, he hopes to live a normal life and finally find the happiness he has never had. *Teruya - He's witty, sullen and versatile. But this is all just a facade, a mechanism to deal with his unsettling past. He was born and grew up in a broken family in a broken community, he lived happily until he was about 9 years old, but at that point, life changed drastically. He lost his family in a fight that got out of control and was now alone, miserable and abandoned. Alongside a cousin, he had to survive in an outlandish world. But with his cunning and powers, he managed to find a new home and overpower anybody who's a hinderance. This has turned him into the man he is today. With newfound pride and some happiness, he now works as a mercenary for the king. By doing so, he hopes to find answers to the events of the past and finally find tranquility he has never had. *Shiro - He's loyal, eager and cross. This isn't surprising considering for someone with his ugly past. He was born and grew up in an ordinary family in a large community, he lived free of trouble until he was about 8 years old, but at that point, life changed. He lost his brother in a long-lasting heatwave and was now alone and forgotten. Together with a pet, he had to survive in a corrupt world. But with his charm and powers, he managed to conquer all fears and doubts and remain out of reach of danger. This has turned him into the man he is today. While haunted by memories of the past, he now works buying a house. By doing so, he hopes to find vengeance for the actions in the past and finally find a purpose for the life he has never had. *Uehara - He's impatient, sly and hardy. But there's more than this to somebody with his shocking past. He was born and grew up in a wealthy family in a normal community, he lived out of trouble until he was about 9 years old, but at that point, life changed drastically. He lost his father in a freak fire and was forgotten by everybody. Alone, lost and forgotten he had to survive in a rough world. But with his strength and charm, he managed to train to perfection and start a new life. This has turned him into the man he is today. Powerless to change the past, he now works on helping people. By doing so, he hopes to find joy and happiness in life and finally find joy and love for life he has never had. *Uramoto - She's frank, precise and harsh. Which isn't out of the ordinary for someone with her terrible past. She was born and grew up in a high-class family in a broken community, she lived comfortably until she was about 16 years old, but at that point, life took a turn for the worst. She killed somebody during a freak fire and was now alone, miserable and abandoned. While obstructed by many she had to survive in a harsh world. But with her vigor and eagerness, she managed to escape hell and remain out of reach of danger. This has turned her into the woman she is today. Powerless to change the past, she now works on traveling and surviving nature. By doing so, she hopes to support a new, honest life and finally find the happiness she has never had. Category:Super Sentai Category:Series